legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 62 - Mobius vs. The Invaders Part 4
(Goten and Kid Trunks charge at Sarah attacking with punches and kicks. Sarah, however, fights with her own) Sarah Kerrigan: So you kids know hand-to-hand combat as well. Kid Trunks: Yeah! Goten: You know some stuff yourself. Kid Trunks: So where does an alien queen like you learn how to fight like that? Sarah Kerrigan: Let's just say I was not always the queen of the Zerg. (Sarah unleashes another powerful psychic wave which Goten and Kid Trunks were lucky enough to dodge. They then fire energy blasts at Sarah but Sarah files in the air. She spits acid at Goten and he dodges and while Kid Trunks is seeing Goten dodge Sarah flies up and hit him with her claws) Goten: Trunks! (Goten flies over and tries to punch Sarah, but she was able to dodge and she and Goten start having it out. Kid Trunks recovers from the attack and fires an energy blast at Sarah hitting her in the back. Goten punches her knocking her back then Kid Trunks kicks her in the back of the head sending her down into the ground) (Sarah stands back up and goes under ground again. Goten and Kid Trunks fly down and try to sense her energy. She reappears but they were ready and they both attack her) Sarah Kerrigan: You brats are stronger then I thought. But try this! (Sarah creates a sticky green slime and throws at them both. The stuff gets all over them trapping them both) Goten: Eww! Trunks, what is this!? Kid Trunks: I don't know, but I can't get it off! Sarah Kerrigan: Now then.... Time destroy your minds! (While Goten and Kid Trunks try to get the slime off, them they suddenly stop and start screaming in pain grabbing their heads) Amy: What is she doing!? Silver: She's attacking their minds! Knuckles: Come on! We gotta help them! (Knuckles Amy Rouge Shadow and Silver all charge at Sarah and start attacking her. Goten and Kid Trunks stop screaming in pain as the attack on their minds stops) Goten: That hurt so much.... Kid Trunks: Those psychic powers of hers.... Goten, I don't think we can beat her as we are. Goten: Then what do we do? Kid Trunks: I think it's time for a little fusion. Don't you? Goten: All right! Fusion! (Goten and Kid Trunks were able to get the slime off them they then take a few steps away from each other) (Sarah knocks Knuckles Amy Shadow Rouge and Silver away with a powerful psychic wave. She turns to Goten and Kid Trunks) Sarah Kerrigan: What are you two doing? Goten and Kid Trunks: Fuuuu...sion! HA!! (As they perform what looks like some dance, Goten and Kid Trunks both suddenly flash in a blinding light. When the light is gone, there standing is neither Goten or Kid Trunks but a new figure) Sarah Kerrigan: What is this? ???: HA! Now you're facing the Grim Reaper of Justice! It's Gotenks! Jinx: All right! Our boys have fused! Kid Flash: Did I ever say how much I love it that we have them on our team? Sarah Kerrigan: Fused.....you two have become one being. Gotenks: That's right! And now you're going down, Sarah! (Gotenks charges at Sarah and once again both sides try to attack each with punches and kicks. Gotenks was able to get the upper hand and knocks Sarah away) Sarah Kerrigan: Grr.... Gotenks: Try this on for size Sarah! Ka...Me...Ha...Me....HA!!! (Unleashes a powerful energy wave) (Sarah uses her psychic abilities to try and hold back to attack and by holding it back an explosion happens and Sarah was caught in it) Gotenks: Did I get her? Sarah Kerrigan: (Panting) Gotenks: Guess not. (Suddenly, 3 Zerg Leviathans arrive along with a large number of Zerg ground troops) Knuckles Riso: She's called her people to help her! Gotenks: Whoa, that's a lot of guys. I think it's time to take this to the next level. HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! (Gotenks' hair becomes blonde) Sarah Kerrigan: What the...?! What did you do!? Gotenks: Its time for Super Gotenks! Sarah Kerrigan: My loyal warriors, destroy him! (The Zerg ships arm their weapons aiming at Gotenks and the Zerg troops start moving toward him) Gotenks: Its time for my special attack! Dun dun dun dun! SUPER GHOST KAMIKAZE ATTACK!!! (Gotenks starts powering up and then he suddenly blows out a number of ghosts that look like him) Sarah Kerrigan: What?! Gotenks: GO, GHOSTS! (All of the ghosts charge at the Zerg ground troops and ships and when they touch them they explode. The Zerg ships quickly get destroyed as do most of the ground troops. Sarah looks at Gotenks seeing the smile on his face) Gotenks: So, Sarah. Still think you can beat me? Sarah: Grr... Attack! (Flies off) (The few troops not destroyed by Gotenks' attack charge at Gotenks. But he easily defeats them. He then tries to find Sarah) Gotenks: Hey, Sarah! Where did you go! Come on, we're just starting to have fun! (Suddenly Gotenks vanishes and Goten and Kid Trunks reappear) Goten: Aww. The fusion wore off. Kid Trunks: And we were just about to finish Sarah off to. Bunnie: That was amazing, you two! Scourge: Yeah! You two kicked their ass! Sally: Everyone, look up in sky! (Everyone looks up and sees the Invaders' fleet turning around starting to leave) Lara Su: What are they doing? Lien Da: I think... they're retreating! (Moments later on board Sarah's flagship, Sarah enters the bridge) Flint Vorselon: Miss Kerrigan! What happened!? Sarah Kerrigan: We have lost this battle. Flint Vorselon: What!? But Miss Kerrigan- Sarah Kerrigan: All Zerg Forces! Withdraw! Full retreat! Flint Vorselon: We really lost? Sarah Kerrigan: The Mobians and their allies proved to be a lot more powerful then what we currently have. Send a message to General Tor: Tell him Mobius is nothing but a failed project. Flint Vorselon: As you wish... (Teleports) (As the ships retreat, Sarah takes one last look at the planet) Sarah Kerrigan: We will be back, Mobius. And next time you will fall. (The ship go to hyper space leaving Mobius.) (Back with the heroes they see all the ships leaving.) Jet: They're gone. Cream: They're gone? Sally: We won. Tails: WE WON!! Heroes: (Cheering) Sally: Thank you, everyone. It's all because of you that we won. Antoine: My honor to fight for you, Sally. Manic: We gotta tell Sonic what happened! Sonia: I wonder how his fight with Myotismon is going? (Suddenly a little robot comes flying toward the group) Cream: Where did the robot come from? Sally: Wait. I remember this robot. I sent it to bring a message to Sonic. Where have you been? (Suddenly the robot opens up showing a large screen so everyone can see what is on it. On the screen it is showing Myotismon and he is suddenly becoming a giant) Tails: Myotismon! He's changing! Silver: How is he doing that! Knuckles: Wait, look! Someone else is there! (On the screen they show Sonic standing before the giant Myotismon ready to fight him) Tails: Sonic and Myotismon are about to have what looks like their final battle. You can do it, Sonic. We believe in you. To be continued... Category:Side Stories Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Transcripts Category:What If Adventures Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius